


The Hazards of Smoking in Bed

by sobefarrington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>found this on my computer.<br/>I'm not gonna lie.... .little bit frightened of the me that wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards of Smoking in Bed

Crowley lit a cigarette, taking a long drag as he did, inhaling deeply as he lay in his bed. He felt a sense of calm wash over him, as if the chemicals in the cigarette smoke took away a bit of his anxiety. Not that Crowley would admit he had been anxious. Nervous. Crowley turned to look at his partner. 

He knew his lover was a non-smoker, and it wasn’t that he didn’t respect him – it was just that he needed it so badly. Crowley took another long puff, filling his lungs to capacity before spewing the cloud over the side of the bed.

Lucifer let the sheets pool over and around him naturally. He was cool, sweatless. The devil ran cold, a tidbit of information few people were privy to. Including Crowley, but that was all fine and well. Luci loved the expression men drew on their faces the first time they touched him. No one ever expected him to run as cold as he did and they were always pulled into disbelief at the sensation. But they all quite enjoyed it, and Crowley was no exception.

He had expected quite the opposite before their first tussle between the sheets. He anticipated a hot, burning passion and was shocked by the cool temperature of Luci’s skin. Crowley found it rather refreshing, and it started to grow on him instantaneously. By the end of their time together, a few hours at least, it’d become one of his favorite things about the little devil.

Crowley took another drag from his cigarette and he felt the bed shift. There were no words, no sounds, nothing but a small creek in the floor where the hardwood had started to loosen. He watched as Lucifer stood, bare skin to the wind, and dressed. He watched every moment as if it would be the last he’d see of his lover as the Devil himself laced up his shoes and left the room.

He’d be needed back in his throne, Crowley knew. Like every other visit to the surface. There was no cuddling and no kissing. No quality time spent with the one he intended to call his own. Lucifer would just disappear.

From the room, but never from Crowley’s heart.


End file.
